


Evening Together

by Akumrak



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, can be platonic or romantic honestly, drunk grimm just really wants to cuddle, real short and sweet, really dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumrak/pseuds/Akumrak
Summary: It's hard to deny your Master company when he offers you to drink with him after a show.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Evening Together

“Lovely show tonight, Master.”

The spoken words came from a gentle, quiet voice. One Grimm knew belonged to his musician before he'd even seen him. The Master lets his lazy gaze drift over to Brumm from his place seated at the dining table within the tent, a glass of wine held between his claws that was already nearly empty.

“I do wonder if you overdid it just a bit at the end, though.”

Grimm hums at this, bringing his eyes to lay their attention on the pink liquid in his glass, before bringing it to his fangs and drinking down the rest of it. After placing the glass upon the table, he leans his elbow on its surface as well and props his chin on his hand as he turns his full attention back to Brumm with something of a smile.

“A small price for entertainment. I'll only be a little sore for a while.”

“Mrmm... It still concerns me, Master. You should be more careful...”

Brumm was always one to worry, perhaps too much at times. He did for good reason, however. He knew well how his Master was. The musician's gaze went to the emptied glass, then to the bottle of wine that sat nearby. He feels Grimm's eyes on him as he comes over and takes the bottle into his hands, tilting it over the glass to pour a careful amount into it, before he'd set it back down.

“There is no need to push yourself to put on a good show. They are always beautiful.”

He knows he's heard it before, time and time by many, especially his own Troupe. Yet, every time his musician utters the words, it feels so much better. Grimm chuckles softly, glancing down while he takes the newly filled glass, and promptly a sip from it. Sweet on his tongue, the taste of strawberries. His favourite.

“Thank you, darling. I tend to wonder if I'm doing enough, I suppose. I do enjoy to dazzle my audience, catch them off guard. I certainly don't want to end up being _dry_.”

“Never, Master.”

It was a quick response that Brumm wanted to scold himself for, but it brought a smile to the lithe bug's face, One he so loves to see. When he was told to sit by the vague gesture of Grimm's hand, the musician obeyed without question and took his seat next to his Master. What did surprise him, however, was when Grimm waves his hand and brings a second glass to it, before holding it out.

“Join me, my musician. You did quite a lovely job tonight as well. Do we not both deserve to celebrate?”

There's clear hesitance when Brumm thinks about this. He didn't think he did _that_ great of a job. Well enough, as he always hoped, but he felt all pales in comparison to what his Master does within the arena. His performances were always so perfect, and left him awestruck as the rest of the audience. Beautiful, inspiring, _stunning_...

It occurs to him suddenly that he's taking quite a while to react, and he shyly takes the offered glass from Grimm's hand, trying to ignore the amused look he was being given. Then afterwards, the glass was being filled with the wine by his Master in turn, who continued to look on at him with that warm and knowing smile. He could only utter a quiet 'thank you', and his attention lowered to the shimmering drink he held now. It was hard to find the words to say, and even harder to will himself to remove his mask to actually take a drink.

The Troupe Master catches onto this easily. He takes his eyes off of Brumm to instead focus on his own drink. He's more than aware of his musician's shyness, and does well to not overstep any boundaries. The last thing he wanted was for Brumm to be uncomfortable around him. His consideration was appreciated, of course, even if not expressed in the form of words. Ever-so slowly, Brumm's hand reaches up to his mask, and he moves it to the side. He was rather glad Grimm wasn't looking at him. There was a nervous feeling in his chest, and he was sure it probably showed on his features. But he does his best to ignore his insecurities of himself, and finally takes a drink. The wine was sweet, and it was easy to see why it was his Master's favourite.

“I mean what I say, by the way. Your music is beautiful. My performances would not be as grand without it.”

What Grimm says catches him by surprise, and he looks over as he stutters on his voice for a moment. Grimm only glances over once to meet his eyes with a smile, then avert it again to distract himself with another drink. He doesn't say more, waits for his musician to collect himself, as patient as always. Another thing that Brumm appreciates.

“Mrrmm... S-surely they were just as wonderful before...”

His voice grows quieter when he speaks, and he finds himself wanting to hide behind his mask again. Instead, he simply turns his head away, holding his glass just a little tighter. He mentally berates himself for being so nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but it was times like these he simply couldn't help it. And Grimm can only breathe a laugh, soft and lighthearted.

“They were fine enough, but you make them so much better, my friend. Really, you must give yourself more credit. Your efforts make quite the difference.”

Brumm can feel his face growing hot, and he's sure it wasn't from the alcohol. What was being said to him was hard for him to believe. He was only the musician. What Grimm did was so much more important, more spectacular. He was wonderful at what he did. Sure, Brumm didn't think himself as bad, but he was just so...

Those thoughts are stopped very abruptly when the musician jumps as he feels a hand on his fluff covered shoulder. His attention snaps to the side, and he's met with Grimm's scarlet eyes. The look he gives is gentle, if a little flushed pink, and Brumm distantly wonders exactly how much his Master was drinking.

“I feel you doubt my words. I assure you I believe in what I say. I would like for you to try that as well.”

It was true enough that Brumm did have his doubts. Not that he thought of his Master as a liar, but it was just such a hard thing to believe sometimes. Right then, however, it felt just a little easier. Maybe it was the hypnotic gaze he was being given, or the comforting hand upon his fur, but Brumm found himself relaxing just a little more and manages a slight smile of his own.

“I will try, Master.”

The response makes Grimm's eyes squint in a brighter smile, and he runs his fingers through the musician's fluff more absentmindedly than anything, somewhere in his mind thinking of how soft it was. While Brumm certainly didn't mind, he couldn't help but turn his head away with a shy laugh.

The night continues pleasantly. Grimm does most of the talking, telling stories of all sorts from any of his previous lives, and Brumm listens contently, watching as his Master would occasionally get more dramatic with his telling, either with a sudden gesture of his hand, or going as far as getting up from his seat to further express what he was saying. Sometimes, Brumm couldn't help but laugh quietly, but Grimm didn't seem to notice half of the time. It became clear he'd been claimed by the wine's intoxication, and it was honestly rather amusing to witness.

“You were really a bard?”

Was one of the scarce things that Brumm did offer amongst the seemingly endless chatter. Grimm finished off his last glass, and slides it away from himself on the table, before looking over at his musician with a lazy smile.

“I was. Though I am utterly hopeless with instruments now, I was once wonderful with a harp. Unfortunately, the knowledge is long since lost. Then again, I haven't touched a harp so many lifetimes. I wonder if I could pick it up again...”

His voice trails off, and his hazy mind tries to recollect where he was going with his words. Being more clearheaded than his Master, Brumm offers a soft smile and reaches over to rest his hand on Grimm's shoulder to get his attention.

“Perhaps you should head to bed, Master. It has been quite a night, and I believe you could use a rest, mrm?”

It takes a moment or so for Grimm to process what was said to him as his head tilts to the side and his glazed eyes look at the other bug. Rest... Yes, that did sound like a good idea.

“Hmm, I suppose you're right. Do you...think you could help me to my room? I'm not sure how much I trust my own legs.”

He says it with a tired laugh, and Brumm simply nods with a quiet chuckle of his own. He stands up first then offers out his hand, which Grimm takes gratefully as he's helped to stand, only to stumble into Brumm's arms that catch him.

“C-careful, Master...”

Grimm can only laugh once more when he catches sight of his musician's nervous look, and he manages to stand with his assistance. So, with Grimm holding onto Brumm for support, they both begin the walk to the Troupe Master's chamber. The short journey was a mostly comfortable silence between them, and neither of them minded. It was only after Brumm pushes past the curtain that gave way to Grimm's room that he spoke.

“Do you need anything?”

Grimm hums in thought as he's taken to the plush bed that took up a large portion of the room. Honestly, most of the bed was covered in all sorts of pillows and cushions, the softest that could be found on their travels. When he finally sits down, he looks up at Brumm.

“Would you...stay with me?”

Brumm has to mentally play back what was just asked of him, and even then he had to wonder if it was correct. It was a long moment that he spent simply looking at his Master as he sat there with such a sweet smile on his pink face. It was certainly a look that was hard to say 'no' to.

Not that he particularly wanted to, anyway.

It only took a slow nod for Grimm's smile to grow, and he gently pats the spot on the bed next to him. He watches Brumm's obvious hesitance, but he would never push. And once again, the musician appreciates the patience. He brings himself to sit on the bed, and it takes a little more time to move closer to Grimm's side. When he does, though, Grimm nudges him carefully to lay down with him, and there's very little time wasted when he nuzzles against Brumm's fluff. The musician can't help but laugh softly, even as he feels his face grow hotter from the situation alone.

“Goodnight, Brumm...”

It's a quieter voice that comes from Grimm, with a content purr that emits afterwards. It's hard to deny how sweet the Troupe Master was right then, huddled close with his face nearly buried in Brumm's soft fur. And the musician has to smile at it, his heart both beating too fast and melting. Soon enough, he does bring himself to relax more, and carefully places his arms around Grimm to hold him comfortably. Already, he could hear Grimm's gentle purring drifting off into quiet breathing, and a part of him felt blessed that he could help make that happen.

“Goodnight, Grimm...”

**Author's Note:**

> When you feel the spontaneous need to contribute to a ship that does not have nearly enough content. There needs to be more Grumm, and I will hopefully continue to provide it.


End file.
